


Cobra Kai Season 3 Episode 2

by willdoublesofficial



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Cobra Kai Dojo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willdoublesofficial/pseuds/willdoublesofficial
Summary: What will happen to Miyagi Do Karate while Daniel is away?Why did Robby go and visit his Mom at rehab? Will Hawk have a change of heart? Find out on "Episode" 2 of my Cobra Kai Season 3 Fanfiction!
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Anthony LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz & Rosa Diaz, Daniel LaRusso & Amanda LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso & Anthony LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso & Demitri, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Julie Pierce, Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Eli "Hawk" Moskowits & Carmen Diaz, John Kreese & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, John Kreese & Terry Silver, John Kreese & Tory, Julie Pierce & Eric McGowan, Julie Pierce & Louisa Pierce, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Mr. Miyagi & Julie Pierce, Robby Keene & Shannon Keene, Samantha LaRusso & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Cobra Kai Season 3 Episode 2

“Mom” Robby stands in the doorway.” “Robby, what’re you doing here?” Shannon goes up to hug him. “I did something I regret mom and I need to regain balance with my life.” “I want you to come with me” “To where?” “Okinawa, in Japan.” “Robby, I can’t go with you, I need to finish my program here, besides you can’t run off like that.” “Bye Mom, we’ll see each other in the future but I need to get away, and regain balance.” “Be safe Robby, I love you.” Shannon sheds a tear. “I love you too Mom.”.

Daniel is in the car driving over to Johnny’s Apartment. His car phone rings. He answers it. “Hello?” “Hey Daniel it’s Julie! I got your voicemail, do you wanna meet up at the diner where Mr Myagi introduced us to each other?” “Sure! I know it is short notice but how does later this afternoon sound?” “That sounds great, see you then!” Daniel pulls up to Johnny’s apartment. He knocks on the door. Johnny opens up the door. “What’re you doing here Daniel?” Johnny scoffs. “I think Robby may be traveling to Okinawa.” “Okinawa?” “It’s in Japan, Johnny., anyways, we need to go and find him.” “I kind of have a visitor, Daniel. “ “Who would want to visit you?” “Hey Daniel.” Bobby smiles and waves. “Oh great, a big reunion! Have you come to replace Kreese in Cobra Kai and be a Co-Sensei?” “Actually Kreese took over Johnny’s Cobra Kai and I’m here to help take Kreese down.” “I knew that dirty old rat was bad news. I will help you too, but before that we need to find Robby.” Daniel responds. “I’ll help too, I’ll pay with the funds from the church.” “Thanks Bobby, I will help but with one exception.” Johnny says. “What’s that?” Daniel replies. “That we all get along.” “I can work with that.” Daniel responds. “Me too”. Bobby says, let's leave as soon as possible.” “I have something I need to do before we leave, how about Wednesday morning? “Wednesday Morning it is.” Bobby says. “Wednesday it is.” Johnny replies.” “Wednesday then, I’ll meet you guys here.” “See you then.”

Kreese is in the Dojo teaching his students. “Johnny didn’t have the balls to teach you the real way of Cobra Kai. What my master taught me and my war buddy. My war buddy Terry created a teaching technique.” “Will we ever meet Terry?” Tory asks. “Not soon, he’s (Long Pause) busy.” Kreese responds. Hawk is looking irritated. “Is there something wrong Hawk?” Kreese questions. “Yes Sensei, Johnny taught us, if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t be where we are today, you shouldn’t disrespect him.” “Do you have a change of heart? Because I remember two days ago you didn’t like how he taught Miguel to show Mercy to Robby. If you don’t like my ways of teaching, leave my dojo and don’t return unless you agree with my ways.” “I hope your dojo falls and Johnny takes it back.” Hawk storms out of the dojo while Kreese and his students watch him leave while Kreese has a smirk on his face. “If anyone else disagrees with how I teach I recommend following him out the door as well. No? Good” “Where were we?” 

“Hey Julie!” “Hey Daniel!” Daniel and Julie walk into the diner. 

-flashback-

“Daniel Sanh, this is Julie Sanh.” “Mr Miyagi says. Hi I’m Daniel, Nice to meet you.” “Hi I’m Julie, So you were Mr Miyagi’s first student?” “Yep, he taught me many great things that were helpful in college and life in general.” “Yeah he’s the best teacher.” “Thank you Julie Sanh.” “You’re welcome Mr Miyagi.” 

-end of flashback-

“So you live just right outside of Reseda now?” Daniel asks Julie. “Yep, not too far out from here.” “How’s Eric doing?” “We’re doing well, thanks for asking!” Julie responds. “That's good, and Louisa?” “She’s well and Healthy as well.” “So what did you need me for?” “Oh yes I need you to help teach my students. You were the only other student taught by Miyagi and who knows the ways of Miyagi-Do. Amanda, my wife won’t let me teach Karate anymore since a big fight at my daughters school. I still have students and they need a sensei. I’ll introduce you to them tomorrow if you’re willing to teach them for me.” “Yes, I’d be glad to! See you tomorrow Daniel!” “See you later Julie!” 

Hawk is at the Hospital and asks the front desk where Miguel Diaz is staying. “I’m sorry he is…” she gets interrupted. “I’m Miguel's mom, who are you?” Carmen responds to Hawk. “Hi Mam, I’m Hawk, Miguel's friend, I wanted to see how Miguel and you are doing.” “Me and my Mom are hanging in there, I appreciate you checking up.” “You’re welcome, can I visit him?” “No.” Carmen replies in a serious voice. “I’m Sorry No Visitors.” “Ms Diaz, I really want to see him. I was one of his first friends that he made at school. I want to see how he’s doing, please Ms Diaz?” Rosa looks at Carmen. “Okay, you can see him.” 

“Hey Miguel, your mom let me come and see you, we need you to come back and get out of that coma. We need help taking down Kreese once and for all. He took Cobra Kai out from Johnny’s hands. Please buddy we need you. Wake up. We miss you.” Hawk sheds a tear and he’s in shock, because he has never felt this emotion for the longest time, sadness. 

“Hey Anthony, Sam, we need to talk to you.” Amanda yells upstairs. “What is it Mom and Dad?” “I’m almost done with level 12, what is it?” Anthony says. “Anthony, pause the Game.” “But I’m almost done.” Anthony whines. “You heard your mother, pause the Game.” Daniel responds as Sam rolls her eyes. “Daniel is going on a trip. He’s going with Johnny to find Robby.” Amanda says. “Where to dad?” “Okinawa, in Japan, I saw an Okinawa book on his bed, we believe he is running off there. I’m traveling there with Johnny to see if we can find him along with one of his friends Bobby, to make sure no Chaos occurs. We’re leaving Wednesday Morning. Amanda is gonna stay here with you guys and to take care of the dealership.” “How long will you be gone Dad?” Anthony asks. “I’m not sure son, hopefully not long. It all depends on if we find Robby and if a flight is available back home.” Daniel responds. “We needed to let you guys know so you didn’t just think that your dad left and you had no clue why.” Amanda tells the kids. 

That night Sam receives a DM from Hawk. It reads. “Miguel is doing well in his current state. No changes at all. I went to see him today.”. Sam responds with a thank you.

“Hey guys this is Julie she's going to be your teacher while I am gone for awhile, she’s gonna teach you lessons that Mr Miyagi exclusively taught her. Treat her with respect.” “Thank you again for doing this Julie, I appreciate it.” “Anytime Daniel.” “Where are you going Mr L?” Dmitri asks. “I need to go regain balance in my life and visit the place where Mr Miyagi brought after my first all valley tournament victory, Okinawa. See you guys later!” 

Daniel is at home packing for the trip to Okinawa. He goes downstairs to bring the book about Okinawa with him but it’s gone. 

-Cobra Kai Snake Shows Up-

END OF EPISODE


End file.
